


Into the Distance

by Balloon_Parade



Category: Carlos Oliveira - Fandom, Carlos Oliveira Gay, Leon Kennedy - Fandom, Leon Kennedy gay, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloon_Parade/pseuds/Balloon_Parade
Summary: Leon finds himself at the Raccoon City subway station instead of the police station, there in the entrence he finds Carlos Oliveira, a mercenary from the U.B.C.S, they talk for a while, then things get steamy.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Leon Kennedy
Kudos: 13





	Into the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic so it may not be my best but I’ll make better in the future) thx luvs

It was September 29, 1998, and a rookie cop by the name of Leon Kennedy entered Raccoon City with college student Claire Redfield, but in a matter of minutes, the two get seperated but will try to meet each other soon at the Raccoon City Police Station. While Leon was running, he ended up getting lost, he hopped over some cars and went to a nearby alley way, the opposite way of the police station..

He then saw citizens in distress entering for what seemed to be a subway station. He carefully walked in and saw a young mercenary named Carlos Oliveira. 

Carlos noticed the uniform and in a stern voice said, “Head downstairs, there are more survivors there.” He seemed to be concerned and stressed out. Leon said “Do you have any idea what the hell is going on here?” The mercenary looked at him and said while trying to fix a radio, “I don’t know, but by the looks of it, it most likely stay like this for a while.” He finally took one good look at Leon and said “I’m guessing your a cop?” Leon scoffed,” No I just decided to celebrate Halloween early.”

Carlos gave a small chuckle and walked over to him, putting out his hand, “I’m U.B.C.S mercenary Carlos Oliveira, and you must be?” Leon hesitated from not knowing him but then shook his hand, “Leon, Leon Kennedy, R.P.D.” Carlos smirked “Nice to meet you,Leon but like I said, head downstairs, or” He paused, he looked back at the table and then at Leon, “Do you know how to fix radios?” 

Confused, Leon walked over to the table and saw that a radio with a logo on the back saying U.B.C.S was slightly damaged but the main problem was the speaker and the screen, without it, you might as well hear static from an old TV. Leon looked and said” Yeah I can, just give me some time and will be good as new,” Carlos sighed in relief, thanks”

Carlos sat down on a chair nearby watching Leon work, he pulled out a bag that had candy and started eating some Starburst jelly beans. Since he had time to relax for a little while, he took off his large vest and gun holder. Leon noticed his mucsles and lightly blushed. 

While Leon was fixing the screen, Carlos was curious and decided to ask questions. “Sooo” Carlos said, swallowing his snack. “How long you have been surviving this hellhole?” Leon chuckled, “Enough to know that one mistake and I’m gone.” Carlos smiled and lightly blushed as he saw Leon’s muscles,even with his uniform on. He scratched his beard (which was finally growing in) and asked “How long have you been a cop?” He asked since he was in pretty good shape, and all the zombies he had seen who were cops were out of shape or balding. 

“I’m very new actually, I was supposed to start last week but I was asked to stay away” Leon frowned. “Damn, that must suck, not a very good first day for you huh?” Carlos said as he stood up, looking at the progress Leon made on the damaged radio. “Yeah, this wasn’t how I imagined it though, I was kind of bummed out about it” Leon said and looked at Carlos. Leon looked into his eyes and fell in a trance. Carlos looked at Leon’s beautiful blue eyes and felt his world melted. Unfortunately, they both snapped out of it and chuckled nervously. “All that I can’t do is replace the screen so you’re going to have to deal with the crack” Leon said, looking anywhere besides Carlos. Carlos started putting on his vest and then a man came in, Mikhail Victor, who was badly injured. Carlos rushed to him in a panic, “What the hell happened?!” Carlos exclaimed. “Nothing of your concern, were you able to start up the subway?” The injured man said.“Negative, but we did encounter a rookie, Leon Kennedy, he fixed the radio so I’m going to see if anyone has reached downtown.”

Mikahil patted him on the back and started heading to the storage room, to see if he can look for medical supplies. Carlos sighed and started heading downstairs but not before shouting, “Hey Rookie, you coming?” He said with a smile.  
Leon started pacing down the stairs and went into the subway. Carlos went to the farthest cart, where there was light and no one around. He sat down and continued eating his candy. Leon sat down on the opposite seat,facing Carlos.  
“So what, is this your hang out spot?” Leon jokingly said. “Yeah, the windows are all blocked so no one can see me slack off.” Carlos chuckled. Both men were there in silence until Leon looked at Carlos again, he was looking at his muscles and his beautiful black hair that he kept putting it behind his ear but kept falling off to his gentle face. Leon had never had these feelings for a guy. Leon sat next sat next to Carlos and their knees and elbows were touching. Leon felt like if he was in middle school, talking to his crush for the first time. Carlos noticed Leon day dreaming and noticed they were super close but Carlos didn’t mind. He looked at Leon and blushed.  
“Leon looks incredibly cute in that uniform” Carlos thought to himself and waved his hand in front of Leon, “Hello Rookie? Earth to Leon, do we have a connection?” He chuckled as Leon snapped out of it. “What were you thinking about?” Carlos asked looking deep in Leon’s blue eyes. Leon blushed and said, “Nothing, just zoning out I guess.” Leon muttered, sounded like a whisper. “God he’s so hot I wish I could kiss him right now” Leon thought to himself.  
Carlos without thinking, gave Leon a quick kiss on the lips and stood up. “Shit! I didn’t mean to do that! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight” Leon blushed and chuckled, “It’s fine just sit down” Carlos, sat down and looked at Leon, and felt him hold his hand, and then felt Leon’s soft lips on his. He widened his eyes and looked at Leon in shock. Leon moved away and smiled. “See, now we’re even.” Carlos grabbed Leon and kissed him passionately. Leon kissed back, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck and playing with his hair. Carlos tried taking off Leon’s gear then slowly started kissing his neck. Leon pulled away and Carlos said with a nervous smile, “Sorry, was I going to fast?” 

Leon chuckled and said,”No, It’s just, I haven’t done this with a guy before, have you?” Carlos whispered in his ear, while wrapping his arms around Leon’s waist, “No, but we can try it out together” then proceeded to kiss his neck. Leon smiled and gave out a small moan and took off Carlos’ vest and shirt. He started massaging his pecs, then his abs, and then, his bulge. Carlos gave out a soft moan. And started taking off the rookie’s pants. Leon laid down on the seats and Carlos started kissing his chest and abs and then started kissing Leon’s boner. 

“I can see someone is enjoying this” Carlos chuckled as he took off Leon’s boxers and started kissing the tip of his dick. While he was taking off his pants and boots, he started licking the tip and Leon’s balls. He spit on his dick and started slowly jerking him off. Leon watched and grabbed Carlos’ head and put his whole dick in his mouth, he tilted his head back while he heard Carlos gagging and felt that he was sucking while Leon controlled him. He let him go so Carlos could get some air and then continued sucking again. He controlled controlled Carlos to go slow then he went faster and faster until Carlos was completely out of control, he finally stopped and let go of him. Carlos gasped for air and laughed, “Holy fuck man”  
Leon looked at him and blushed, “Yeah sorry I just couldn’t wait. But now its your turn” He wrapped his legs around Carlos’ waist. Carlos chuckled and took off his boxers. 

He was already super hard and Leon’s eyes widened, “Holy shit! Someone has a large package” Carlos blushed,” Yeah, but if you moan, try and make it quiet, we may be in the farthest cart, but that doesn’t mean it’s soundproof,” Leon nodded his head as Carlos spit on his dick so it wouldn’t hurt Leon as much as it would be if he just stuck it in. Carlos slowly put his dick in Leon’s ass. Leon moaned loudly but quickly covered his mouth. 

It hurt, but he liked it. He saw Carlos also cover his mouth but he could still hear the muffled moans. Carlos went gentle at first, until Leon begged him to go harder.

Carlos chuckled at Leon, seeing him enjoy it so much made him harder and made him go faster. he went faster, and faster, until he was going as fast as he can. He quickly took his dick out and sat down, putting Leon on his lap. As Leon slowly sat down on Carlos’ cock. The both started kissing, using only tongue. They both moaned until you heard a muffled scream and a sigh of relief from Carlos. Leon chuckled, seeing Carlos worn out. He got off, his ass full of hot cum. Carlos, his eyes closed, head tilted back, panting like a dog on a hot summer day. Leon decided the fun shouldn’t end yet. He grabbed Carlos’ arm so he can stand up and made him grab onto the iron bars, doggy style. Carlos gasped as Leon spanked him.

“L-leon, what are you doing?” He stuttered, not believing what was going on. “I didn’t want the fun to end so soon, but since it’s our first time, I decided you should feel what it’s like as well.” Leon whispered into Carlos’ ear. He started kissing his neck until Carlos moaned loudly. Leon covered Carlos’ mouth and said “what did you say? To stay as quiet as possible? Well you kind of did the opposite right there, but let’s try to keep it quiet.” Carlos nodded gripping the bars tightly. His mind was racing his heart was pumping. It hurt, but it felt so good that he didn’t complain. “S-shit Leon, I don’t think I ever want this to end” he chuckled. Leon spanked him once more and said” I know, God I’m getting close, holy fuck” Leon closed his eyes and went as fast as he can. Carlos didn’t care who heard, he just focused on how good it felt, he moaned as he felt Leon’s cum in his ass. Leon moaned, and took his cock out. They both sat down and cuddled with each other, both panting like animals. “So” Carlos said, “How was it?” He looked at Leon, concerned. “Are you kidding? That was amazing!! I haven’t felt that good in a long time!!” Leon exclaimed. “How about you? Was I good?” Leon said, resting his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “God, I cant even explain how amazing that was,” Carlos said, “This was amazing, but we should get dressed, someone might have heard us” Carlos chuckled, as he put on his clothes back on. Leon chuckled as well. “Oh for sure someone heard it, the whole world most likely heard us” “I know Rookie. Do you think.. you and I, um” Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. “ Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” Leon blushed “I would love that,heres my home number. But let’s not talk about that around everyone else, you and I could get in trouble.” Carlos looked out the cart, “Nah, I’ll be fine, i’m guessing you need to head somewhere?” Carlos said, sadly. “Yeah I do, but call me though!!” Leon exclaimed as he start getting out the subway and heading for the stairs. Carlos followed him and whispered. “Be safe out there, okay?” He looked at Leon and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye as he watched Leon head into the distance.


End file.
